In recent years, technology has been proposed for providing a user apparatus with information that corresponds to the area in which the user apparatus exists (e.g., advertising information from stores that exist in the area), and technology has been proposed for controlling operations of the user apparatus in accordance with the area in which the user apparatus exists. The area that the user apparatus is located in is specified based on GPS (Global Positioning System) positioning information and information regarding the base station with which the user apparatus has a wireless connection, for example.